Ella
by LDGV
Summary: Gohan podía describirla de varias formas diferentes, pero en ese momento, ella ganó un nuevo significado para él. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Ella**

La música empieza a sonar, ella pronto llegará.

La ansiedad lo dominaba, los nervios lo destrozan.

Gohan se volteó hacia un lado y luego al otro, los invitados lo contemplaban con gran interés al sonreírle. Tímido, por instinto se enfocó en su madre, la cual, no contenía el llanto. Su padre, por el contrario, fiel a su estilo como siempre, se veía muy relajado y feliz. Goten, sonriente, imitando a su progenitor, le miraba con impaciencia, de seguro debe estar cansado de tanto esperar.

Los demás parecían disfrutar de la ocasión, quizás, él debería hacer lo mismo, pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía. Al proponérselo, meses atrás, sabía perfectamente cómo serían las cosas, pero estar allí, de pie, en el altar, esperándola, era una realidad muy distinta a lo imaginado. Ansioso, respiró profundo, estiró las piernas y buscó algo con que relajarse al sentirse más y más nervioso.

Y atrás, muy en el fondo de la habitación, en la oscuridad de una esquina, lo vio, su silueta apenas era perceptible, pese a ello, Gohan no apartó sus retinas de él. Picorro guardaba silencio, estoico y cruzado de brazos. Inesperadamente él abrió los párpados mirándolo, en respuesta, Gohan le obsequió una silente sonrisa que fue contestada con otra igual.

A pesar de su apariencia intimidante y agresiva, Gohan podía dar testimonio de la otra personalidad que definía a Picorro. Y mientras revivía viejas anécdotas de su niñez junto a él, los susurros de los presentes se intensificaron ante un suceso primordial: ella al fin llegó. Efímera y burlona, la tranquilidad sólo lo acompañó por unos minutos.

La marcha nupcial resonaba con fuerza, ella ya estaba allí.

Su corazón palpita galopante, y de seguir así le estallaría.

Al entrar, su vestido resplandeció como si estuviera hecho de luz. Gohan, hipnotizado, no fue capaz de dejar de mirarla, aunque quisiera, le sería imposible hacerlo. Ella, caminando con elegancia al ser guiada por su padre, se robó la atención de todos, y conociéndola, Gohan sospechaba que en ese preciso instante se sentía avergonzada.

Tal pensamiento, le hizo ver una peculiar similitud entre ella y su maestro de tez verdosa. Ella, tal como Picorro, exhibía una apariencia amenazante por fuera pero en su interior yacía una persona diferente. A pocos metros de estar cara a cara, Gohan evocó aquella mañana en la preparatoria al conocerla, esas miradas de acero y su semblante enojado eran únicamente una máscara.

Videl era más que una justiciera, más que una guerrera, más que la hija del campeón mundial, Videl era muchísimo más que un rostro malhumorado, y ahora, ella era su prometida. Finalmente, al tenerla delante de él, y al levantarle el velo, sus sospechas se confirmaron, sus mejillas, a pesar de las capas de maquillaje, relucían rojizas a causa de su notoria vergüenza.

Al enseñarle a volar y al entrenar con ella, fue percatándose de cómo aquella expresión tosca iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su faz. Pero quizás, la evidencia más grande de su cambio fue verla llorar. Ella, destrozada y con ojos humedecidos, se derrumbó frente a él al reencontrarse luego de su supuesta muerte. Después de ese día, Videl no volvió a ser la que alguna vez fue.

– Acepto–la escuchó decir.

Más abierta con él y consigo misma, así la describiría Gohan. Ella le habló de su madre fallecida, de sus más profundos secretos, de sus miedos más grandes y de sus peores defectos. Quién hubiese presagiado que debajo de ese ceño fruncido habría tantas amarguras, y él, mudo, sin saber qué decir, solamente atinó a abrazarla entretanto ella continuaba desahogando sus aflicciones.

El tiempo pasó y con él las lágrimas se esfumaron, dándole su lugar a esa picardía que ella escondía y que meramente reservaba para él. Gohan no recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces ella le hizo perder la calma, Videl, cuando se lo proponía, podía sin problemas sacarlo de su burbuja de timidez llevándolo a un mundo más audaz y atrevido.

Sí, atrevido, como aquel primer beso que compartieron a escondidas.

Sí, Videl fue la primera para él en muchas cosas: fue su primer amor, su primera novia, la primera en tomarlo de la mano, la primera chica en desnudarlo, la primera en descubrir una faceta de él mismo que ni siquiera conocía. Y allí, invadido por una mezcla de sensaciones difíciles de describir, Gohan trató de resumir a Videl en todas sus etapas:

Ella fue su rival.

Ella fue su amiga.

Ella fue su amante.

Ella fue su compañera.

Y en ese momento, al colocarle la sortija, Gohan agregó una descripción más a la lista.

Ella era su esposa.

 **Fin**

Gracias por leer esta burda historia que escribí en unos minutos.


End file.
